Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 12
Stand Tall, Shake The Heavens, And Kill God (This WILL Disqualify You From Santa's Nice List...) 'How Can I Kill God The Safest Way Possible?' That's easy, reader. Have you: * Reached the level 70-80 range by fighting Dragons on Duneman Isle? * Purchased OMEGA100 engines (at least 3), Z GOLD armors (at least 3), GNRS50 (3-6) accessories (from the Gear battle arena in Kislev OR Big Joe), Z CHARGER'''s (3), and the best Frames for the Gears you plan on using during the final battle? Fight either on the NW island with Anima Relic 2 in your Gears, OR farm equipment drops AND EXP from the Dragons at Duneman Isle to get cash the fastest. * Done everything you wanted to? There's really not a whole lot to worry about if you can say yes to the first 2 items on the list. The third item is just to make the list look more important. You really don't need to do anything else besides get the good Gear equipment. You want to pick your main party before you go into Deus. They'll get EXP along the way and it's nice to be able to setup your final equipment sets and get that mess out of the way. As for character equipment, keep '''SPEED SHOES on everyone as well as all of the HERCULESRING's you have, at least for now. On each of the 3 Gears, put 1 or 2 '''GNRS50's, and use the last slots for 'Z CHARGER's on each Gear. That's only really important if you have the best engines, the 'OMEGA100's. Make sure Gears with weapons have their strongest ones equipped. Make sure Billy has ammo if you're using him. When you are done with these preparations, head to Deus on the map. He's hiding beneath a large statue on the world map in the NW corner. Approach in the Yggdrasil and press to enter. '''Gods Like To Burrow Deep Underground When They Feel Threatened Take a hint from the title of this section and dive down the N hole. The secret to eliminating your God infestations is to hit them where they dwell - in their hidey-holes. Coincidentally, I believe this is how America won the War On Terrorism. I can't be certain, though. The last time I had a History class was in 2003. You can leave here if you want. I'll let you know when you can't. If you're a Gear battling nut, by simply coming down this hole you have unlocked the Hard difficulty in the arena at Kislev. So if that's your thing, then go ahead and do it, you freak. Everyone else, listen carefully. Press Select to view the map of the current area. This is only for this specific area because it's so damned confusing. Don't worry though. There's nothing to do here except go to the NE exit on the map. The path is actually pointing NW at the tip, but overall the exit is in the NE. Oh, btw, the enemies here are pretty strong. Not overpowering, if you're prepared for the boss of the game as we discussed, but strong nevertheless. You will have an opportunity to heal up soon though, so have at it. After successfully navigating to the exit, you will be on a sort of diving board. Dive off and you will be in a mini-game where the reward is your LIFE!! As you fall, dodge the spinning lasers by... dodging. You know. Move. If you don't move, you'll hit a laser, and you'll take some relatively minor damage. YOUR LOSS :\ Once you land, you'll now have to navigate an entire complex and accurate strand of DNA! Haha, no, but we like to joke here. Just follow my Goddamned directions. I'll assume you know when to go up or down the elevators in the center areas. Go S, then go SE until you see a central area with a sort-of switch on top. Use the sort-of switch to move a platform below. If you NEED your Gears healed however, go as N as possible, using the sort-of switch to keep going N, and somewhere up there is a bot that will repair you. You can probably make it without this heal though, no joke. Go down and cross the moved path to the E. Just follow the only path N when E runs into an elevator. At the end of this path you'll find another sort-of switch on top of a central area. Use it to make more paths ahead. Go back S and W. At the first central area when you go W, go up the shaft and continue NW. Yes, we're still backtracking. Go SW, then SE at the next central areas. You should have reached an exit, which you should go through. There are enemies again now, btw. As you head S, go E the first chance you get, then go N through the door. There is a chest with G-GODSONAMMO in it further N. Go back to the hallways. The Seraph enemies take more damage from attacks btw. Deathblows still do massive damage. Weird, but true. Go S past the hallway you came from, then W at the next. Go S next chance you get. Through the exit with you. We're almost there! Follow the path and go up the first elevator you can. Go E from there and flip another sort-of switch to move a path we'll need later. Now go W (down), SE (up), S and don't flip the sort-of switch, we don't need it. Go down and head W through the door. If you want a shiny, lime-green PILOT SHIELD, then go SW at the first junction. Go S at the next, skip the next detour, and go through the door at the end of the path. If you're damaged real bad, just go ahead and run away from fights. Whatever, right? You're about to beat this colossal game. At the end of the path past the door is your ruddy PILOT SHIELD. Go back past the unwanted path until you can go E. Take the E path to finish backtracking, then continue N and just go N for the hills and N again. Or until you reach another exit (the path does curve E and SE when you're approaching the exit). Go through it. Follow the only road until it reaches a... a giant, metal sphincter. Go through... the giant, metal sphincter and play the FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE mini-game again by dodging the lasers. How, you ask? Dodge, of course. You will finally land near a "save point" (Jesus, Solaris has them here too) and a party switch point. If you go E you'll find a robot friend. I would save before talking to him though, since it is possible to easily accidentally leave this place. The robot has an option to straight leave, so take it if you don't want to be a hero. Otherwise, the robot also sells character and Gear items. Nothing special for anyone here whatsoever. Best thing to do is refuel and move on. Save again, and proceed N when you're ready to take down that which gave you life. 'Last Storyline Section' You cannot return once you jump down Deus' green hole. There are 4 majestic glowing orbs of immeasurable power circulating a... a... something. Contacting any of these entities will initiate combat with a boss. You can form your OWN strategy, I do not care. But in the interest of being wise, you'll want to eliminate the rotating orbs first. Doing so will make Deus significantly weaker. If you want a tough fight you may kill Deus without touching the other orbs. Those who want it to be easier however, study the tactics ahead. You can't tell which boss you'll be fighting, they all look the same. Just read up on whoever you get to fight. Notice the party change plate nearby in this very room. Use your other "side" party members to take the heat while you fight the orbs, if you find it too difficult to preserve your star fighters for the Deus fight. Just remember to take their equipment off first so that the people you don't want to use in the final fight can borrow it to clear the chaff. In fact, you probably NEED to use your second string lineup for the orb fights if you've been following this walkthrough. You NEED full HP on your star players, or as close as you can get to it for the final fight with Deus. Note that you CAN switch Fei out of the party, which is recommended if you use human shields for the orb fights. If you have the ultimate tits setup I told you to buy from Big Joe earlier, then none of these fights will last long. Also, you can restore Frame HP in between fights by equipping the piece then using "Gear Option" in the Gear section of the menu. I only recommend that if you're sporting Z CHARGERS. 'BOSS: METATRON' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 45,000 ITEM: NONE WINNING WILL SEAL: DEUS' "EARTHLY ANOINTMENT" AOE ATTACK button! Level 1 Deathblows! Kill kill kill!! Metatron has a filthy AOE attack, but this should be over soon. Took me all of 3 rounds I think. Whoopdeedoo. FYI, this one seems to be the most powerful attacker, and will mess you up if you stall. If you can beat it without restoring Fuel, it's wayyyy for the better. Restoring Fuel wastes time and LOTS of HP in this fight. 'BOSS: SUNDEL' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 54,000 ITEM: NONE WINNING WILL SEAL: DEUS' HEALING See above strategy, please. Use the fight to recharge Fuel and such, especially if you've been blowing Fuel in between fights to restore Frame HP. Also, for information's damned sake, Sundel will pick a counter-attack target right off the bat, so it will counter-attack on that target specifically sometimes when it's attacked. 'BOSS: MARLUTE' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 54,000 ITEM: NONE WINNING WILL SEAL: DEUS' "FUEL DRAIN" ATTACK Gotta watch out for this one's AOE attack, it's a doozy. Otherwise, just as easily slaughterable as the rest. Fuel drain is a minor concern if you're rockin' Z CHARGER's. No Deathblows are available, as the target is apparently not Deathblowable. Take the opportunity to lol. Life is lol. Life is lol. 'BOSS: HARLUTE DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 45,000 ITEM: NONE WINNING WILL SEAL: DEUS' "HEAVEN ANOINTMEN" AOE ATTACK Another one with a nasty AOE, but I found it to be manageable. Same strategy, keep it up, just try to balance Fuel and HP like usual. This one will freeze 2 characters usually and you'll just have to beat on it with the 1 character who can move until everyone can move again. Well, I know there's not much strategy to those fights. Not if you're covered in good equipment. If your best fighters are worn and torn at this point, don't bother trying to heal them. I tried to warn you that you'll want to use other fighters instead for those orb battles. Don't worry though. As long as you have any other upgraded Gears you can just switch them in and put the good equipment on them. If you don't, just put someone in with high HP and power anyway. What you don't want to do is bring in a full party with under 10,000 HP remaining. You'll die. I'm sorry, but you know I'm always real with you guys. Remember, you can take off your TRADER CARD and any HERCULESRING's you have equipped on your characters and switch them out for... I dunno, anything useful I guess. You could also do this earlier, but it's really important now. Touch the shaft when you would like to fight Deus. 'BOSS OF THE GAME: DEUS DIFFICULTY: HARD HP: 40,000 ~ 75,000 ITEM: NONE If you beat all of the orbs, Deus has a shameful 40,000 HP. If not, he has a ghastly 75,000 HP and he'll use his full arsenal of attacks. He can still murder you hardcore if you beat all of the orbs, it pretty much just depends on what condition you're in. Hopefully your best fighters are in pristine condition as I warned earlier about. This fight is real EASY if you have good conditioned Gears with 2 GNRS50'''s on each (6 total), a '''Z CHARGER on everyone, and ample HP. With those conditions, each of your characters is basically their own Erde Kaiser. This fight is kind of the razor's edge. Don't worry if you lose the first time, it's the boss of the game, and yes, he's difficult, IF you don't strike hard and fast. 'BOSS: UROBOLUS' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 50,000 Same strategy. Just level 1 Deathblow it. Well... if you're reading here, I'll assume that you've won..... you've.... you've WON! You beat Xenogears! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough